


Everyone Has Hobbies

by Prettywitchiusaka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Family, Gen, Hobbies, Jealousy, Mother-Son Relationship, downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettywitchiusaka/pseuds/Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: Everyone has hobbies they like to indulge in, and Envy is no exception. Originally written for 03Month on Tumblr.





	Everyone Has Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an old joke/idea I've had for a few years. It was basically the idea that Envy, being the petty asshole that he is, would send sketches of Ed and Al making out with each other to Roy's office just to fuck with them. 
> 
> I never finished the comic but the idea's always stuck with me, and finally it's found a place in thie fanfic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little story.

Envy smiles; he can feel Lust's eyes watching him, completely fascinated with how effortlessly he adds more detail to his sketch.

If one didn't know any better, they'd say he'd been drawing forever. Of course, she did know better, given how she was just shy of being three hundred and eighty five years younger than him.

"I must say I'm impressed, Envy."

He smirks..

"Oh? You're impressed that I can draw?"

"I'm impressed you have the time."

He shrugs.

"Everybody has their hobbies, this just happens to be mine."

He stops for a moment to admire his handiwork; a picture of himself murdering Hoenheim, while Edward and Alphonse's corpses lay stringed up behind him. It looks good so far, but it could use a bit more shading, he reasons.

"I can see why."

Envy can't help but smile at Lust's comment; sometimes, he feels like she's the only person in this "family" of theirs who gets him.

He places his pencil to the pad and begins shading in the background. He stops when he feels another pair of eyes on him and turns; it's Gluttony, finger in his mouth and watching his every move, like he hadn't been fed anything for days.

Envy frowns.

"What are you looking at?"

"Can I eat it? Can I?"

"No! Go eat the reject pile!"

The big lug whimpers and scurries away into a corner. Envy smiles wickedly, delighted to get his way.

"Envy!" she said. "Don't take it out on him, he doesn't know any better.

He rolls his head over and sees Lust staring those spears of hers into him, arms crossed and all. He snorts.

"Fine. Just get him a snack or something, he seems to listen to you."

She rolls her eyes and walks away.

Envy smiles and, with a sense of accomplishment, returns to sketching-

"Come, Gluttony." He looks up and sees Lust patting Gluttony's head. He looks up and, with one finger still in his mouth stares at her with that sad expression that sickens him. "Let's go find you something to eat while Envy cools down."

Gluttony nods happily.

"Okay!"

They walk off together.

"Can't I just eat that big pile of paper?"

"No, you'll just be hungry again in an hour. We'll go out and find something juicy for you to snack on."

As soon as they leave, Envy rolls his eyes and returns to shading in his sketch, practically carving the pencil led into the paper.

So much for getting his aggression out, today.

The End


End file.
